Storm And Silence
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: A bit of peace to raise their baby shouldn't be too much to ask... too bad that the angry people around them won't relent and give them that peace. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Fixing Things?

_**4 weeks ago, July 21st 2018…**_

 _Yukie Shirabuki loved her best friends, Amanda and Finn Balor no matter what._

 _They've spent time together whenever they are on the road with their wrestling career in Raw._

 _They've been through hard battles, from winning NXT Championships title belts, being recognized all over the world as a group of three members of Balor Club, and even overcoming injuries which caused them to be away from work._

 _The raven and teal ombre haired woman could definitely see her future with her friends even more, as she stayed by them… so sure that nothing can pull them apart._

 _Until one day… at their townhouse, Amanda called Yukie from out of her room as she was still not fully awake while she was still wearing her white Ouran High School Host Club shirt of Usa-chan, and Tokyo Ghoul Kaneki Ken black jogger pants._

 _And Amanda explained the important news._

" _What? You're pregnant? With Finny's kid?" Yukie questioned._

" _Is that a problem, Yukie?" Finn questioned._

" _No… It's not that. But I thought you said that you weren't able to have kids." Yukie explained, having her hand underneath her chin as Amanda placed a french vanilla coffee in front of her. "I don't want it." She rejected, pushing the coffee away._

" _The doctor said there was a possibility. And we've been trying for the longest time, Yukie. We've been in this business for long and I think it's time we settle down." Amanda explained, before having her hand on her flat stomach. "I'm so glad to be having a miracle in 7 months from now with you by my side." She responded with a sweet smile, before her and Finn kissed._

" _A miracle…" Yukie whispered, before she felt a warm tear running down her face as it fell into her coffee while looking down at the warm brown drink. "I'm so proud of you two." She finally responded, as she stood up and hugged both of the Demon Lovers, before heading back to her own room._

" _Aren't you hungry, Yukie? I've already made breakfast." Finn responded, as Yukie stop halfway out of the living room._

" _I rather have chicken ramen noodles for breakfast." Yukie answered, before she climbed up the stairs._

 _Amanda felt worried about her oldest friend._

 _Usually she'll stay and have a talk about their future, but maybe it was too much to handle since she went through this when her youngest sister, Chihiro Shirabuki was born._

 _Yukie was upstairs, looking through her things and sat down on her bed as she found what she was looking for._

 _'My baby… My little Shinichi Shirabuki._ ' _Yukie thought to herself as her finger touched the picture._

 _Yukie stood up from the bed, before going and getting dressed… and was unaware that the picture had fallen from her pocket and landed on the bedroom floor._

 _She never wanted them to know why…_

 **Present time** _ **, August 20th 2018**_ **…**

Baron Corbin was in shock as Kurt Angle was smiling and him and Amanda hugged.

"This is the best news an old man can get, kiddo." Kurt replied before they let go.

"You sure about that? What if something goes wrong?" Baron responded, Amanda looking to Kurt.

"Go on, Mandy, go rest." Kurt replied before Amanda left, Kurt turning to Baron. "You know, you just echoed Yukie's words there." He responded.

"She's worried about Mandy." Baron replied.

"No, she's angry. There's a difference between the two." Kurt replied before taking the framed poster off of the wall and revealing the fist sized hole in it.

"Yukie did that?!" Baron asked.

"Yep, she was so certain that Mandy would never be able to conceive and told me that Mandy should've stayed off of her back and on the pill." Kurt explained.

Amanda was walking down the hallway when she jumped back as Yukie was throwing Seth out of the locker room and his International Championship at him.

"Take that title and shove it up Bliss' ass, you two timing bastard!" Yukie retorted, before slamming the door shut.

"Bliss?" Amanda replied.

"I haven't been near Bliss since that night before Wrestlemania 31, Yukie's just… lost it." Seth explained as they hugged for a bit.

"She's angry at me, Finn and the little one and is taking it out on everyone else." Amanda responded as Seth picked up his newly won title.

"I don't even see what's wrong with it. Is she hiding something?" Seth questioned.

"I think she is and I'm worried of what she'll try if I ask her." Amanda explained before Seth got her to sit down and rested his right hand on her stomach.

"Listen, when this little guy or girl comes out, I bet she'll love it. Here's something, Yukie put something on Twitter about going to some anime thing this weekend. Why don't you and Finn look around her room while she's gone?" Seth explained.

"Might be our only way to get answers... or one way." Amanda responded before they hugged… but they let go when Seth's cologne nearly made Amanda throw up.

"Too strong for you?" Seth questioned as he backed away.

"Yeah, sorry. Still struggling to keep the morning sickness controlled." Amanda answered.

"You're still in the first trimester, everything's changing." Seth replied before Amanda headed to hers and Finn's locker room.

Yukie was getting ready for her match against Ember when she heard a knock and thought it was Seth.

"Are you coming in or what?" Yukie called out.

"Are you decent?" Roman responded, Yukie turning a bit embarrassed but letting Roman in.

"Sorry, Roman." Yukie replied as Roman closed the door.

"You threw Seth out, didn't you?" Roman asked.

"I found out that he was cheating on me, which is true." Yukie answered.

"Cheating? You sound stressed." Roman explained.

"You'd be stressed too if your surrogate sister stupidly got pregnant!" Yukie muttered.

"That's not fair to Mandy, she and Finn are finally getting their miracle." Roman responded, Yukie glaring at him.

"Not if it ain't fair to me..." Yukie muttered to herself.

"You're not being fair to them, Yukie. You can either accept it or leave them alone." Roman explained before he left.

Yukie rolled her eyes to mask how she was truly feeling.


	2. Seeking Out Help

"We've tried talking to her but she just avoids us, Hunter. We don't know what else to do." Amanda replied as she, Finn and Hunter were in the _Demon Lovers_ locker room, Hunter lightly rubbing Amanda's right shoulder to try to calm his stressed out surrogate niece.

"Like I said, try and look in her room when she's gone for the weekend." Seth responded after walking in.

"She meant at work, how Yukie's acting. Mandy, all this stress isn't good for the kiddo but I'll tell the higher ups about Yukie's behavior once we know the source of it." Hunter replied before they hugged for a bit and he left.

"So, that's it? You're not going to find out? You're gonna let Yukie get suspended, that's gonna happen, Mandy, without none of you looking in her room?" Seth questioned.

"I called Sumire and asked her to go look in Yukie's room, Hunter's gonna wait until we know to tell them." Amanda responded, Seth calming down.

"Okay, but I don't think her mother's going to be able to look in her room. I mean, why ask someone who is 50 years old? You and Finn had her in your house for the longest. What are you two scared to find? She will be gone for the weekend, until next Monday." Seth explained.

"Would you stop jumping down my throat, please?!" Amanda replied, Seth seeing tears in her eyes. "If it's what Finn and I think it it, Sumire knows it too."

"Mandy and I are sure that Yukie lost a child." Finn responded as he held Amanda, Seth sitting down.

"That was actually funny, coming out of your mouth!" Seth responded as he laughed. "She had a kid before, that's not even like her. She doesn't like Chihiro, why would she be having kids?! That's good, you two." He explained, before he left.

Seth reached his locker room as Amanda sobbed, Finn holding her.

It was after a while that Seth saw Bayley… who slapped him.

"That's for making Mandy cry!" Bayley yelled, Seth rubbing his face.

"What? It was a joke she put on and it was good." Seth responded.

"It wasn't a joke because I knew Yukie at the time! I was dating Hiroki back then!" Bayley replied, forcing Seth to sit down. "Yukie was about 6 months along when she was rushed to the hospital, unconscious… Hiroki eventually told me that Hiro poisoned the punch and they couldn't save both of them." She replied after handing Seth an old ultrasound picture.

"Wow… I wasn't expecting that." Seth responded while looking down at the ultrasound picture.

"Well now you know. Your ex hates Mandy for having a child when Yukie's son was taken from her." Bayley replied.

"Yukie will be alright. I mean, we can replace the son she never held." Seth explained.

"You don't get it, do you? Having a kid doesn't replace the one that's gone, it doesn't stop the pain." Bayley replied before she left.

When Raw was on the air, Alexa was clearly furious about her loss at SummerSlam… and turned to the commentators table as Renee was lightly rubbing Amanda's back even as Amanda stopped throwing up.

"Uh, Mandy, nobody wants to see you throwing up. Go take that somewhere else." Alexa responded, while looking at her.

"She wouldn't understand, kiddo." Renee replied as Amanda drank some water and Alexa tilted her head to the side.

"Mandy, seriously, everyone has paid their well earned money not to see you getting sick. Was that the main event? Watching Mandy getting sick? She might as well go somewhere else where everyone doesn't want to see her face." Alexa explained.

Amanda stood up when Finn walked over to her and the two headed to the ring before grabbing microphones.

"I'm addressing you as Alexis Kaufman, not Alexa Bliss. And you won't have to worry about catching a virus…" Amanda spoke as Finn held her left hand in his right one. "Finn and I are having a baby." She explained.

Alexa's pale blue eyes widened, the younger woman slack jawed… before she spoke again.

"You and Finn? What are you, like a sex doll or whatever?" Alexa responded.

"Not sex dolls. Soon to be parents." Finn replied, Alexa feeling light headed from the shock.

"Well, I have one thing to say to you. I hope that child lives, just how Yukie Shirabuki couldn't keep her son alive. That's why she hates you today, Amanda!" Alexa retorted, before leaving the ring.

"Uh… wow, what a shock, I…" Corey responded, rendered speechless as Amanda and Finn left.

"Great, now I'm known as a baby killer, thanks to you!" Yukie retorted after throwing Alexa against the wall.

"They blindsided me out there, I thought she just had the flu!" Alexa replied after pulling herself up.

Amanda was about to pull them apart but Finn guided her away for the safety of their baby as officials broke up the fight, the two grabbing their things from their locker room.

"Is it safe to hide in here?" Finn questioned after he and Amanda walked into Kurt's office, Finn helping Amanda sit down in a leather chair that Baron had ordered earlier.

"So, that's what Yukie was hiding? She lost a kid?" Baron questioned.

"Hiro murdered his grandson." Amanda responded quietly, Baron's and Kurt's eyes widening in shock, before Yukie walked in.

"Look, everything what Alexa said was wrong. I was never pregnant." Yukie explained.

"Sumire told us… Bayley knows too, she's known for years. Yukie, l am so sorry about what happened, no parent should ever have to suffer that kind of loss." Amanda responded as she stood up.

"But you are going to suffer the same fate too. You don't understand anything about your damn health, Mandy. I was a nurse while you became famous, and look what my miserable life led me to today." Yukie explained.

"My risk of seizures is nonexistent now, this baby is perfectly healthy… and you know what? What you said sounded like a threat!" Amanda responded, Baron pulling Yukie into the hallway and closing the door.

"You're not gonna stress her out and take away their joy, Yukie." Baron replied.

"How was that a threat when I was looking after her?! That's it!" Yukie responded, before walking back in and locking Baron out. "You know what, Mandy. I've been looking out for you and you dare call me a threat? Your own friend who's been with you for the past 23 years?!" She questioned.

"You sounded so certain that I'll lose this baby, you don't know that! Finn and I are keeping this baby, Yukie, I've taken care of my health! I want you to be part of his or her life but only if you calm down completely." Amanda replied.

"Fine then, I'll stay calm. Don't ask me to be its pediatrician or babysitter." Yukie responded before she left.

Amanda and Finn held each other as Baron walked back in.

And he knew he had to help them.

 _ **A few weeks later…**_

Amanda was in maternity clothes as her regular ones no longer fit… and saw Baron walk in.

"Fatal five way match is set for the number one contenders spot for the Women's Championship." Baron explained.

"That's good. I… I really don't know what else to do, didn't expect to be 'Sheriff' of Raw." Amanda replied.

"Hey, it's your new position while you're pregnant. Oh, and one more thing, Yukie decided not to be in the fatal five way." Baron explained.

"I should've seen that one coming, she's still…" Amanda replied… before she rested her left hand on her stomach and smiled. "Well hey there, kid." She responded.

"Was that the baby?" Baron questioned.

"Yeah…" Amanda replied before Finn walked in and over to Amanda, who gently took his right hand and placed it on her stomach… and Finn's blue eyes widened as he smiled.

"Oh wow… that's our baby that's moving around…" Finn responded before they kissed.

Him and Amanda were absolutely happy.


End file.
